lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
2ª Temporada
Este artigo contém o sumário dos episódios da segunda temporda de LOST. Os novos episódios começaram a ir ao ar em 21 de setembro de 2005. As datas originais de estréia nos EUA estão listadas para cada episódio. O recebedor de várias indicações ao Emmy LOST retorna para uma segunda temporada de ação, mistério e aventura -- que continuará mostrando o melhor e o pior das pessoas que estão perdidas. O grupo de amigos, família, inimigo, estranhos devem continuar a trabalhar juntos contra a cruel tempestade e duro terreno se quiserem manter-se vivos. Mas a medida do que eles descobriram durante os mais de 40 dias na ilha, perigo e mistérios aparecem atrás de todos os cantos, e aqueles que pensaram que podiam ser confiáveis podem se voltar contra eles. Até os heróis tem segredos. Veja também: Lost 1ª Temporada, Lost 3ª Temporada A 2ª temporada focou-se nos mistérios da ilha. Maiores pontos inclusos: * A escotilha, os números, e apertar o botão, que parecem ter sido resolvidos no final da temporada. * Os sobreviventes da cauda do avião, cujas histórias começaram e terminaram na temporada, com a exceção de Mr. Eko e Bernard. * Os Outros, especialmente incluindo Tom "Barbudo" e o falso Henry Gale. * A Iniciativa Dharma e outras Estações. Personagens Principais em ordem alfabética *Ana-Lucia interpretada por Michelle Rodriguez (personagem morta na temporada) *Charlie interpretado por Dominic Monaghan *Claire interpretada por Emilie de Ravin *Eko interpretado por Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje *Hurley interpretado por Jorge Garcia *Jack interpretado por Matthew Fox *Jin interpretado por Daniel Dae Kim *Kate interpretada por Evangeline Lilly *Libby interpretada por Cynthia Watros (personagem morta na temporada) *Locke interpretado por Terry O'Quinn *Michael interpretado po Harold Perrineau (personagem desaparecido na temporada) *Sawyer interpretado por Josh Holloway *Sayid interpretado por Naveen Andrews *Shannon interpretada por Maggie Grace (personagem morta na temporada) *Sun interpretada por Yoon-jin Kim Episódios da 2ª Temporada '--' "Destination Lost" 01 "Man of Science, Man of Faith" 02 "Adrift" 03 "Orientation" 04 "Everybody Hates Hugo" 05 "...And Found" 06 "Abandoned " 07 "The Other 48 Days" 08 "Collision" 09 "What Kate Did " '--' "Lost: Revelation" 10 "The 23rd Psalm" 11 "The Hunting Party" 12 "Fire + Water" 13 "The Long Con" 14 "One of Them" 15 "Maternity Leave" 16 "The Whole Truth" 17 "Lockdown " 18 "Dave" 19 "S.O.S." '--' "Lost: Reckoning" 20 "Two for the Road" 21 "?" 22 "Three Minutes" 23 "Live Together, Die Alone" Man of Science, Man of Faith *'Data original de estréia:' 21 de Setembro de 2005 *'Flashback': Jack *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Homem da Ciência, Homem de Fé A segunda temporada começa aonde os sobreviventes tinham encerrado com Jack, Locke e outros abrindo a escotilha e descobrindo o que tem lá em baixo. Um dos sobreviventes é escolhido para descer a mistoriosa escotilha, e Shannon se encontra de forma assustadora com um rosto familiar na floresta. Atores convidados são: John Terry como Christian Shephard, Henry Ian Cusick como Desmond, Julie Bowen como Sarah, Anson Mount como Kevin, Ivana Michele Smith como sobrevivente, Katie Doyle como enfermeira 1, Julius Ledda como enferimeiro, Masayo Ford como enfermeira de Sarah, David Ely como paciente e Larry Wiss como anestesista. Adrift *'Data original de estréia:' 28 de Setembro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Michael *'Escrito por:' Steven Maeda e Leonard Dick *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' À Deriva Com o seqüestro de Walt fresco em suas mentes, sua jangada destruída, e Jin desaparecido, Michael e Sawyer lutam por suas vidas no meio do nada no oceano e descobrem um novo predador no mar agitado. Enquanto isso em terra, Locke precisa descer na escotilha quando Kate se perde la dentro. Jack também não está tão atrás de Locke quando ele decide entrar na escotilha. Finalmente, os flashbacks revelam mais da conturbada relação de Michael com sua ex-namorada Susan e seu bebê Walt, na medida que eles brigam pela custódia de Walt e Michael desiste. Atores convidados são: Henry Ian Cusick como Desmond, Tamara Taylor como Susan Lloyd, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje como Mr. Eko e Saul Rubinek como Finney. Orientation *'Data original de estréia:' 5 de Outubro de 2005 *'Flashback:' John Locke *'Escrito por:' Javier Grillo-Marxuach e Craig Wright *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Orientação Jack, Locke e Kate aprendem mais segredos sobre a escotilha. Enquanto isso, depois de serem espancados e capturados, Sawyer, Michael e Jin desejam saber se os seus captores também são sobreviventes ou são os temidos "Outros". Flashbacks revelam mais do passado de Locke nesse espisódio, tanto quanto a introdução de Helen (atriz convidada, Katey Segal) que sacode as coisas até mais de sua personalidade. Atores convidados são: Henry Ian Cusick como Desmond, Kevin Tighe como Anthony Cooper, Curtis Jackson como Eddie, Katey Sagal como Helen, Roxanne Sarhangi como Francine, François Chau como Dr. Marvin Candle e Michael Lanzo como garçom. Everybody Hates Hugo *'Data original de estréia:' 12 de Outubro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Hurley *'Escrito por:' Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz *'Dirigido por:' Alan Taylor *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Todo Mundo Odeia Hugo Hurley se esforça com uma determinada tarefa dentro da escotilha, enquanto ele relembra de memórias perturbantes de sua vida antes do acidente. Enquanto isso, Sawyer, Michael e Jin conhecem a identidade de seus captores na ilha. Claire descobre uma importante peça de informação sobre o destino da jangada. Atores convidados são: L. Scott Caldwell como Rose Nadler, Sam Anderson como Bernard, Kimberley Joseph como Cindy, Lillian Hurst como Carmen Reyes, DJ Qualls como Johnny, Billy Ray Gallion como Randy Burgess, Marguerite Moreau como Starla e Raj K. Bose como Balconista Paquistanês. ...And Found *'Data original de estréia:' 18 de Outubro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Jin e Sun *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' ...E Encontrou Michael entra na floresta sozinho determinado a achar Walt, mas descobre que ele não está sozinho. Enquanto isso, Sawyer e Jin são ordenados pelos seus captores para levá-los ao seu acampamento, e Sun procura freneticamente por sua aliança desaparecida. Atores convidados são: Sam Anderson como Bernard, Kimberley Joseph como Cindy, Robert Dahey como homem probre, June Kyoko Lu como Sra. Paik, Tony Lee como Jae Lee, Rain Chung como Sr. Kim, Kim Kim como Sra. Shin, Josiah D. Lee como Tai Soo e Tomiko Okhee Lee como Sra. Lee. Abandoned *'Data original de estréia:' 9 de Novembro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Shannon *'Escrito por:' Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Dirigido por:' Adam Davidson *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Abandonada A ferida de Sawyer se torna uma ameaça para sua vida, enquanto ele, Michael e Jin fazem seu caminho através do interior da ilha com os sobreviventes da cauda do avião. Enquanto isso, Shannon é mais uma vez assustada com visões de Walt, e Charlie sente ciúmes do interesse de Locke em Claire. Atores convidados são: Malcolm David Kelley como Walt, David Ely como paciente, L. Scott Caldwell como Rose Nadler, Sam Anderson como Bernard Nadler, Kimberley Joseph como Cindy, Ian Somerhalder como Boone Carlyle, Lindsay Frost como Sabrina Carlyle, François Guétary como Philippe, Ashleigh Ann Wood como Nora, Maree Miller como Sophie, Patti Hastie como enfermeira, Michael Cowell como médico e Sandra Le Bat como Dominique. The Other 48 Days *'Data original de estréia:' 16 de Novembro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Nenhum; a narrativa quebra a cronologia para contar a história dos sobreviventes da cauda do avião desde o dia do acidente. *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse *'Dirigido por:' Eric Laneuville *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Os Outros 48 Dias Os primeiros 48 dias angustiantes na vida dos sobreviventes da cauda do avião são revelados. Atores convidados são: Sam Anderson como Bernard, Kimberley Joseph como Cindy, Brett Cullen como Goodwin, Josh Randall como Nathan, Glenn Lehmann como Donald, Kiersten Havelock como Emma e Mickey Graue como Zack. Collision (também conhecido como Old Habits) *'Data original de estréia:' 23 de Novembro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Ana-Lucia *'Escrito por:' Javier Grillo-Marxuach e Leonard Dick *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Colisão A violência irrompe quando Ana-Lucia e seu grupo se encontram com Sayid e os outros sobreviventes. Ana-Lucia mantém Sayid preso. Kate e Jack cuidam de Sawyer quando Mr. Eko traz ele de volta ao acampamento sozinho. Os flashbacks revelam os problemas da vida de policial de Ana-Lucia depois de sofrer uma desgraça fatal por um autor suspeito que ela confiou em uma cena de crime. Por último, um por um dos sobreviventes da cauda do avião alcançam o acampamento. Atores convidados são: L. Scott Caldwell como Rose Nadler, Sam Anderson como Bernard Nadler, Michael Cudlitz como Big Mike, Mark Gilbert como Detetive Raggs, Rick Overton como Matthew Reed, Aaron Gold como Jason Elder, Matt Moore como Travis, Jeanna Garcia como Shawna e Rand Wilson como advogado. What Kate Did *'Data original de estréia:' 30 de Novembro de 2005 *'Flashback:' Kate *'Escrito por:' Steven Maeda e Craig Wright *'Dirigido por:' Paul Edwards *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' O que Kate Fez O crime original de Kate, com o qual se tornou uma fugitiva é revelado. Enquanto isso, os sobreviventes se arranjam de seu próprio modo ao resto e Kate, sem dormir, toma conta de um febril Sawyer, e Mr. Eko tem uma surpresa para Locke em relação a escotilha. Atores convidados são: L. Scott Caldwell como Rose, Sam Anderson como Bernard, Fredric Lehne como Edward Mars, Beth Broderick como Diane, Lindsey Ginter como Sam Austen, James Horan como Wayne e J. Edward Sclafani como bilheteiro. The 23rd Psalm * Data original de estréia: 11 de Janeiro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Mr. Eko *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Damon Lindelof *'Dirigido por:' Matt Earl Beesley *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' O Salmo 23 Mr. Eko interroga Charlie sobre a estátua da Virgem Maria, Claire começa a perder confiança em Charlie quando ela descobre o seu segredo, e Jack é um interessante observador quando Kate dá a um recuperado Sawyer um novo corte de cabelo. Atores convidados são: Adetokumboh McCormack como Yemi, Ronald Revels como Goldie, Pierre Olivier como Olu, Kolawolfe Obileye, Jr. como Eko pequeno, Cynthia Charles como mulher nigeriana, John Bryan como capitão do crime, Ellis St. Rose como Padre, Moumen El Hajji como Tough Moroccan, Lawrence Jones como soldado, Olekan Obileye como Yemi pequeno e Achraf Marzouki como Moroccan No. 2. The Hunting Party *'Data original de estréia:' 18 de Janeiro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Jack *'Escrito por:' Elizabeth Sarnoff e Christina M. Kim *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' O Grupo de Caça Jack, Locke e Sawyer perseguem um determinado Michael depois dele entrar na floresta atrás dos temidos "Outros" em busca de Walt. Enquanto isso, Sun tem uma surpreendente reação ao desejo de Jin se juntar ao grupo de busca, e Hurley e Charlie conversam sobre o antigo enigma de "o que as mulheres querem". Atores convidados são: John Terry como Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen como Sarah, Monica Dean como Gabriela Busoni, Ronald Guttman como Angelo Busoni e M.C. Gainey como Tom. Fire + Water *'Data original de estréia:' 25 de Janeiro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Charlie *'Escrito por:' Adam Horowitz e Edward Kitsis *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Fogo + Água Quando os sonhos surreais vividos por Charlie levam ele a acreditar que o bebê de Claire, Aaron, está em perigo, Locke suspeita que Charlie esteja se drogando de novo. Enquanto isso, Sawyer encoraja Hurley a agir de acordo com sua atração em Libby. Atores convidados são: Neil Hopkins como Liam Pace, Jeremy Shada como Charlie pequeno, Zack Shada como Liam pequeno, Sammi Davis como Sra. Pace, Vanessa Branch como Karen Pace e Craig Young como dirertor. The Long Con *'Data original de estréia:' 8 de Fevereiro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Sawyer *'Escrito por:' Steve Maeda e Leonard Dick *'Dirigido por:' Roxann Dawson *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' O Velho Trapaceiro Os sobreviventes temem que "Os Outros" possam ter retornado quando Sun é ferida durante uma fracassada tentativa de seqüestro. Atores convidados são: Kevin Dunn como Gordy, Beth Broderick como Diane, Kim Dickens como Cassidy, Finn Armstrong como Arthur e Richard Cavanna como Peter. One of Them *'Data original de estréia:' 15 de Fevereiro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Sayid *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Um Deles Quando Danielle leva Sayid a um misterioso preso na floresta, ele se torna determinado a descobrir se ele é um dos "Outros". Enquanto isso, Sawyer descobre o ponto fraco de Hurley e chantageia ele para ajudá-lo a rastrear uma criatura elusiva da ilha que não irá deixar Sawyer em paz. Atores convidados são: Lindsey Ginter como Sam Austen, Mira Furlan como Danielle Rousseau, Michael Emerson como Henry Gale, Marc Casabani como Tariq, Theo Rossi como SGT Buccelli, Clancy Brown como Joe Inman, Thomas Meharey como soldado 1 e Kamari Borden como soldado 2. Maternity Leave *'Data original de estréia:' 1º de Março de 2006 *'Flashback:' Claire *'Escrito por:' Dawn Lambertsen Kelly e Matt Ragghianti *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Licença Maternidade Uma desesperada Claire, junto com Kate e Danielle, tenta voltar a cena de seu seqüestro aonde ela acredita que pode achar a cura para a misteriosa doença de seu bebê, Aaron. Enquanto isso, Jack e Locke precisam manter seu prisioneiro em segredo do resto dos sobreviventes. Esse episódio é o único de todos os flashbacks de Claire que mostra suas experiências na ilha na época em que ela foi seqüestrada por Ethan, não sobre sua vida antes do acidente. Atores convidados são: M.C. Gainey como Tom, Mira Furlan como Danielle Rousseau, Michael Emerson como Henry Gale, Tania Raymonde como Alexandra Rousseau e William Mapother como Ethan Rom. The Whole Truth *'Data original de estréia:' 22 de Março de 2006 *'Flashback:' Sun *'Escrito por:' Elizabeth Sarnoff e Christina M. Kim *'Dirigido por:' Karen Gaviola *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Toda a Verdade Sun luta com o pensamento de contar a Jin um segredo recém descoberto que ameaça desarranjar todo o equilíbrio dos sobreviventes. Enquanto isso, Locke pede a Ana-Lucia para interrogar o prisioneiro para extrair mais informações do que ele, Jack ou Sayid conseguiram. Atores convidados são L. Scott Caldwell como Rose, Sam Anderson como Bernard, Tony Lee como Jae Lee, Michael Emerson como Henry Gale e Greg Joung Paik como Dr. Je-Guy Kim. Lockdown *'Data original de estréia:' 29 de Março de 2006 *'Flashback:' John Locke *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Damon Lindelof *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Trancado Quando a escotilha de repente resolver ter vida própria, Locke é forçado a pedir ajuda a um aliado não muito razoável. Enquanto isso, Ana-Lucia, Sayid e Charlie vão dentro da floresta para descobrir a verdade sobre Henry. Atores convidados são Kevin Tighe como Anthony Cooper, Katey Sagal como Helen, Michael Emerson como Henry Gale, Andrea Gabriel como Nadia, Geoffrey Rivas como Padre Chuck e Theo Coumbis como Jimmy Bane. Dave *'Data original de estréia:' 5 de Abril de 2006 *'Flashback:' Hurley *'Escrito por:' Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Dave Libby da apoio a Hurley quando ele começa a pensar que a ilha está dando um estranho efeito nele, e a razão de Locke é sacudida quando o prisioneiro fornece novas informações sobre a escotilha. Atores convidados são Michael Emerson como Henry Gale, Evan Handler como Dave, Bruce Davison como Dr. Brooks, Ron Bottitta como Leonard e Grisel Toledo como Enfermeira Lazenby. ABC Press Release S.O.S. *'Data original de estréia:' 12 de Abril de 2006 *'Flashback:' Bernard e Rose *'Escrito por:' Steven Maeda e Leonard Dick *'Dirigido por:' Eric Laneuville *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' S.O.S. Rose surpreende e vai veementemente contra o plano de Bernard de criar um sinal S.O.S.; faíscas românticas são reacendidas entre Jack e Kate quando eles entram na floresta para propor uma "troca" com "Os Outros"; e Locke começa a questionar sua fé na ilha. Atores convidados são L. Scott Caldwell como Rose, Sam Anderson como Bernard, Michael Emerson como Henry Gale, Wayne Pygram como Isaac e Donna Smallwood como Mulher Australiana. Lost: Reckoning *'Data original de estréia:' 26 de Abril de 2006 Isso é um episódio-resumo. Os sobreviventes do vôo 815 da Oceanic vem sido presos em um teste de fé desde que eles caíram na ilha. Descubra como essa fé vem sendo testada pelos sobreviventes do meio do avião e dos sobreviventes da cauda. Você é uma pessoa de fé ou de ciência? Esse é o dilema que atormenta os sobreviventes da ilha e que também define seus cárateres. Descubra como a fé na escotilha conduziu Locke na missão de se descobrir interiormente, e como sua descoberta em Desmond o conduziu a acreditar que escrever os números a cada 108 minutos iria assegurar a sobrevivência de todos. Além disso, a teimosia de Michael em achar Walt, os sobreviventes da cauda do avião lutando pela sua sobrevivência durante os primeiros 48 dias, direto para a colisão com os sobreviventes do meio do avião, as incertezas sobre as alegações do prisioneiro Henry Gale, e as tensões entre os sobreviventes e "Os Outros" deixaram todos questionando no que eles acreditam. Ainda mais, os poderes de cura no amor são explorados em um tímido Hurley tropeçando em convidar Libby para um encontro, através da forte ligação entre Sun e Jin, e através da atração - ainda não recompensada - por Kate de Jack e Sawyer. ABC Two for the Road *'Data original de estréia:' 3 de Maio de 2006 *'Flashback:' Ana-Lucia *'Escrito por:' Elizabeth Sarnoff e Christina M. Kim *'Dirigido por:' Paul Edwards *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Duas Pra Estrada Jack e Kate trazem um exausto Michael de volta ao acampamento e, com ele, novidades sobre "Os Outros". Enquanto isso, Ana-Lucia tenta fazer com que o prisioneiro confesse, e Hurley planeja um encontro surpresa para Libby. Atores convidados são John Terry como Christian Shephard, Rachel Ticotin como Capitã Teresa Cortez, Michael Emerson como Henry Gale e Gabrielle Fitzpatrick como Lindsey. ? *'Data original de estréia:' 10 de Maio de 2006 *'Flashback:' Mr. Eko *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Damon Lindelof *'Dirigido por:' Deran Sarafian *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' ? Mr. Eko pede a Locke para ajuá-lo a encontrar um local secreto que ajudará a resolver algumas perguntas sobre os mistérios da ilha. Enquanto isso, Jack e os outros sobreviventes tentam lidar com uma horrível situação na escotilha. Atores convidados são Adetokumboh McCormack como Yemi, Peter Lavin como Caldwell, Oliver Muirhead como Monsenhor, Melissa Bickerton como Joyce Malkin, Felix Williamson como Dr. Ian McVay, Nick Jameson como Richard Malkin e Brooke Mikey Anderson como Charlotte Malkin. Three Minutes *'Data original de estréia:' 17 de Maio de 2006 *'Flashback:' Michael *'Escrito por:' Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Três Minutos Um determinado Michael convence Jack e vários sobreviventes a ajudá-lo a resgatar Walt dos "Outros". Enquanto isso, Charlie luta contra a decisão de Mr. Eko de não continuar a construir a igreja. Atores convidados são Malcolm David Kelley como Walt, M.C. Gainey como Tom "Barbudo", Tania Raymonde como Alex, April Grace como Bea Klugh e Michael Bowen como Danny Pickett. Live Together, Die Alone *'Data original de estréia:' 24 de Maio de 2006 *'Flashback:' Desmond *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Damon Lindelof *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender *'Tradução Possível para o Português:' Viva Junto, Morra Sozinho Depois de descobrirem algo estranho em alto-mar, Jack e Sayid surgem com um plano de confronto com "Os Outros" e com esperanças de pegar Walt de volta. Enquanto isso, Mr. Eko e Locke vêem a desgraça quando Locke faz uma decisão de potencial terrível em relação ao "botão" e à escotilha. Atores convidados são Malcolm David Kelley como Walt, Henry Ian Cusick como Desmond, Sam Anderson como Bernard, M.C. Gainey como Tom, Michael Emerson como Henry Gale, Clancy Brown como Kelvin Inman, Tania Raymonde como Alex, April Grace como Bea Klugh, Alan Dale como Charles Widmore, Stephen Page como Sargento, Michael Bowen como Pickett, Sonya Walger como Penelope Widmore, Len Cordova como homem nº 1, Alex Petrovitch como homem nº 2, Eyal Podell como homem jovem e Cathy Foy como recepcionista. Veja Também * Lost: A Segunda Temporada Completa em DVD * Transcripts * * Categoria:DVDs